Feelings Don't Lie
by hikawasayo
Summary: Raven's Emoticlones are interviewed about Raven's feelings for Beast Boy. BBRae
Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm kind of new to Fanfiction. Well, not really, because I had another account that I barely used (I posted two stories from a not very well-known fandom, so they didn't get a lot of attention). But anyway, this is my first ever fanfic published about the Teen Titans (which is specifically the emoticlones that live in Raven's mind), and I haven't really watched it in a long while. But I did try my best to keep them in character, and I hope you all like my story.

* * *

 **Interviewer: Hello, everyone! Today we are going to interview Raven's emoticlones of Nevermore - also known as Raven's Mind - about what they think of our totally awesome and cool green shapeshifter Titan, the one and only Beast Boy! Please, introduce yourselves to our dear readers!**

 **Happy:** Hi there, I'm Happy! (giggles) Hello people!

 **Knowledge:** (adjusts glasses) I'm Knowledge.

 **Timid** : (barely audible) Do we really have to do this? It-it's a sensitive topic.

 **Brave:** (to Timid) Yes, what do you think? (faces interviewer) Sorry about that. That's Timid. She's scared of basically everyone and everything. Oh, and I'm Brave. _I'm_ not afraid of anything.

(Brave looks around. In front of her is an orange-cloaked Raven absent-mindedly floating around and staring blankly at the interviewer.)

 **Brave:** Uh, what are you doing?

 **Lazy:** Nothin'. (burps)

 **Brave:** Ugh, that's Lazy. She just floats around and does nothing. She's a bit of a rude slob.

 **Interviewer: Is that all?**

 **Timid:** (murmuring) N-No. There's Rage, too. She gets mad at the slightest things. You wouldn't want to get near her.

(Looking around, Timid looks around for a sign of Rage to reassure herself that Rage isn't anywhere near. Then, breathing a sigh of relief, she turns back to the interviewer.)

 **Timid:** Thank goodness she isn't here, or she'd kill you...

(Just then, a lavender-cloaked Raven appears. With a flirty air and a seductive expression on her face, she struts confidently to where the other emoticlones are with confidence.)

 **Passion:** Did anyone forget _me_?

(Passion, glancing at the mysterious interviewer, recognizes them as unfamiliar to Nevermore.)

 **Passion:** Must be new to Nevermore, huh, sweet thing? I'm Passion. (blows a kiss to the interviewer)

 **Interviewer: Oh. Hi there, Passion. You're just in time for our interview! Please come and take a seat.**

 **Passion:** Oh, sure, honey. (chuckles and sits down next to other emotions)

 **Interviewer: Aw, thanks for the sweet nickname. (blushes) All right, now for our first question.** **What were your thoughts of Beast Boy when he first joined the Titans?**

 **Lazy:** I dunno an' I don' care. (yawns loudly)

 **Happy** **:** He was funny! (giggles) He made the best jokes!

 **Knowledge:** Uh, okay, but his jokes weren't exactly the most clever, in my opinion.

 **Happy:** Whatever. I liked Beast Boy!

 **Passion:** Same here. At first glance he didn't seem like date material. Not until his terribly bad jokes. They make me laugh so much. (chuckles) Oh, if only he could be _mine_...

 **Timid:** (talking quietly to herself) I don't think Beast Boy can ever like me back. I'm too mean and cruel to him.

 **Brave:** He was a pretty good fighter.

 **Interviewer: Now to the next question.** **What are your thoughts of Beast Boy now?**

 **Happy:** He's so cute now! He's adorable and even funnier! (giggles)

 **Passion:** He's HOT. And I mean like he's grown insanely hot. Yeah, he's much funnier, but he's grown taller and much more muscular.

 **Knowledge:** Quite true. He's a couple inches taller than me already. And yes, he seems to be a little more built than when I first remember him.

 **Brave:** Especially now that he's learned to control his inner Beast. I quite liked that side of him, though. Chivalrous if I say so.

 **Passion:** Indeed. He's quite a man with that Beast. A Beast _Man_ , for sure.

 **Happy:** Beast Man! I loved that name!

 **Passion:** It fit him perfectly, don't you think?

 **Timid:** (quietly) I don't like where this conversation is going...

 **Interviewer: Okay, then...  
**

 **(clears throat) Moving on. All right, now to my next question. Or questions, actually, because there's three I've been _dying_ to ask. Do you like Beast Boy more than a friend? If yes, do you think Raven is denying her feelings for him? Should she admit her undying love for him now?**

 **Happy:** Of course! Why not? I LOVE HIM! I wouldn't ever want him to leave the Titans at all. He's super funny, cute, and I think he would be a wonderful boyfriend. (giggles) And yes, Raven definitely should! After all, you can't hide your feelings forever.

 **Passion:** Obviously. There are just so many things to like about him...I only wish our Raven was a little less stubborn and prideful when it comes to her secret LOVE for Beastie. I mean, there's really nothing to lose when you're with a hottie like him.

 **Brave:** Yep, same here. I mean, it's nothing scary or anything. It's not like anyone's going to kill her if she confesses that she likes him. It's just a stupid crush, you know.

 **Knowledge:** Well, there has to be a reason for her stubbornness. First of all, openly admitting your love for someone you constantly fight with and find annoying wouldn't quite fit. It would seem...weird. And the other Titans would think it's completely unexpected. But yes...I think it would be best if she admitted them sooner or later, probably at a reasonable time. Feelings don't lie, you know.

 **Passion:** Very true.

(Not too far off, Lazy, who has since fallen asleep a long time ago, snores loudly with her mouth open and drooling, and blows a relatively large snot bubble from her nose.)

 **Timid:** (clearing throat) W-Well, yes...but I don't think it's worth admitting your feelings if you don't know if he'll love you back...

(Suddenly, out of nowhere, a much different Raven, with a bright blood red cloak and four demonic glowing eyes, appears. With a demonic voice, it is pretty clear that the emoticlone that has entered is Rage.

 **Rage:** Where have all of you been?

(Timid cowers in fear.)

 **Timid:** W-We were just here...

 **Rage:** Well, what do we have here? AN INTRUDER! Who are you? What are you doing? You shouldn't be here!

 **Interviewer: Uh, hi, Rage. (smiles nervously) I'm no one. I'm just a plain old interviewer. Trust me, I'm no one in particular. I'm just a huge fan of the Teen Titans and BBRae, you know. Seriously, I think BB and Rae-Rae would make a great couple. Really, I'm a nobody. (looks to the other emoticlones) I-I-I was just interviewing to see if um, Raven likes Beast Boy and returns his feelings. I-I'm sorry.**

 **Rage:** First of all, it's NOT Rae-Rae. It's RAVEN. Second of all, YOU don't seem to be telling the full truth here, you foolish mortal.

(A black aura appears around the interviewer, dressed in some kind of very dark gray, form-fitting costume that covers the whole body. They appear to wear some kind of dark mask that covers their head, obscuring every part of it completely from view except for small eye slits that can barely be seen.)

 **Rage:** Anyway, whomever you may be, Raven's love life is NONE of YOUR business! That is Raven's business and she can decide whether or not she wants to like him! Now GET OUT!

 **Passion:** (to Knowledge) You know, the interviewer sounds awful familiar under that weird costume of theirs.

 **Knowledge:** True. And awfully suspicious. I mean, how do they know that Beast Boy likes Raven back? I mean, yeah, the way Beast Boy acts around Raven has kind of been getting weird lately-

 **Passion: -** which obviously, is a sign of his undying and unrequited love for ME-

 **Knowledge:** Don't interrupt, Passion. Beast Boy _has_ been acting weird and different around her compared to everyone else, but we don't have actual proof that he does like her 100%.

(Knowledge sighs.)

 **Knowledge:** Speaking of that weird costume, why ARE they wearing it, anyway?

(Struggling in the distance, the Interviewer's voice, muffled by Rage's very strong and powerful dark energy, is inaudible. Finally Rage lets go for a couple seconds, letting him fall before she uses her energy to continue to toss him around.)

 **Interviewer: (gasping for air, turning to Knowledge and Passion) The costume? It's for secrecy! No one's supposed to know my identity, okay?**

 **Brave:** That seems to be an odd reason for wearing the weird getup. I mean, I'd understand if there was some kind of physical danger, but going out to interview people?

 **Timid:** (crying) Please make this end...now...

(As the battle goes on, the emoticlones watch as Rage, using her dangerous telekinetic powers, throws the mysterious individual forcefully, causing the mask covering their face to tear off. To their shock and surprise, the interviewer is revealed to be...)

 **Rage:** BEAST BOY. I knew it.

 **Knowledge:** I was suspecting it anyway.

 **Brave:** Raven is so going to kill you when she gets here.

(Happy and Passion stare at Beast Boy, who nervously smiles and waves to them.)

 **Happy and Passion:** BEAST BOY!?

 **Beast Boy: Uh, hey. (blushes slightly)**

 **Rage:** I have two words for you. GET OUT.

(Her demonic energy surrounding the helpless changeling, Rage flings Beast Boy again, much more forcefully than last time.)

 **Rage:** Don't YOU EVER come in again, BEAST BOY.

 **Beast Boy: (panicked, running away) I-I won't, I promise!**

* * *

A/N: Hi again. I hope you liked my fanfic. Were you surprised at the end? Well, actually, I really wouldn't be surprised if you weren't at all, because that was a pretty lame and overused plot twist. Haha, yeah. The Interviewer was originally going to be a mysterious, anonymous person who just happened to end up in Nevermore somehow and interview the emoticlones, but I remembered this really good story where Raven seeks help from this secret, unusual institution in Jump City reserved only for the super-famous and rich people and is interviewed by a mysterious guy named N, who reveals himself to be someone completely unexpected who turns out to be the subject of Raven's problems. (He's not Beast Boy, by the way, but I think the letter "N" should give you some thought as to who he is.) It's not a BBRae story, but I think you might still like it, if you can _respectfully_ tolerate other pairings. (I hate shippers that say "This pairing is SO much better than yours whether you like it or not", even within my own ships. In fact, there is NO pairing in the world that is better, not even so called "canon" ships. Just because they are canon in a certain show, book, or movie does NOT mean that it is a better ship. It may not work. So please, please, refrain from flaming or hating.)

Back to the point. So anyway, it kind of inspired me to evolve the Interviewer from a nameless, unknown person into Beast Boy. It made much more sense, and I think it made the story much funnier than it was when I first thought about it in my head. But yeah, Beast Boy is the Interviewer.

Sorry about the long author's note, haha. I ramble a lot about stuff, so you're going to have to deal with that. I'm not forcing you, but it would be greatly appreciated if you left a review! I'd love to hear feedback on how my first REAL fanfic went.


End file.
